Act It Up
by veraxx
Summary: Veronica is the star in a Hollywood movie. What happens when a certain Mr.Poynter and the rest of McFly enter her life? A mess is forming around her when her co-star admits he has feelings for her and her best friend is heating things up with Harry...READ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly. Hopefully I will though, someday...**

* * *

I massaged my temple gently and closed my eyes. I mean, geez, how bad headache could one have? Okay, maybe the fact that I hadn't eaten in the past twelve hours or that I had only slept two hours the previous night had something to do with it.

I laid my head back onto the soft cushions and sighed heavily. Just as I was about to get relaxed I heard the familiar shout, that familiar shout that belonged to my lovely, lovely director, Paul.

"Veronica! Get up, we need to finish this scene!" Paul shouted and made violent hand gestures.

That man is really, really strange.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled in response, standing up from the couch and suddenly I felt dizzy, like somebody had hit me with a frying pan on the head.

"Veronica, are you coming or do you need someone to drag your ass up here?!" I heard Paul shout again.

Oh, how I love my work. The environment and colleagues are so lovely…

"Yeah!" I forced myself to shout, even though I was almost dying of exhaustion.

I literally dragged myself to where Paul was standing, next to my colleague Jake.

"Veronica, you alright? You look a bit pale" Jake asked, putting his hand on my shoulder and stopping his discussion with Paul.

"Veronica is fine! She's young and healthy as ever!" Paul exclaimed, clapping me hard on my back and let out a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, Jake"

"You sure? You want to go lie down or something?" Jake asked sweetly and looked directly into my eyes.

I smiled, "Yeah, Jake. I'm fine, I swear"

He looked at me suspiciously "Okay," he sighed "But if you feel sick, just go lie down"

"Yeah, yeah" I laughed "You're too sweet," I said and ruffled his hair before walking up to Paul, ready to do my next scene.

--

Home sweet home.

There I was; standing in front of my beautiful red wooden door, a smile plastered on my face. It felt so good to be here again. It felt like I hadn't been in my own house in several weeks, because every time I was there, it was only for a couple of minutes.

I opened the door and it made a creak sound, which it always had done, since the day I moved in here. I sighed happily as I felt the familiar scent of my house. Who would've known that my own home could ever make me so happy?

I started to walk around, looking at every single thing carefully and I even noticed there was some stuff that I didn't even remember that I had. I noticed my mood changing too, the stress just floated away and I felt pretty relaxed.

Suddenly my tummy made a loud voice, 'causing me to chuckle when I remembered I still hadn't eaten anything.

I made my way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I frowned as I realized that I didn't have any food, I mean when would I have had the time to buy that when I'm never home?!

I took my phone out of my pocket and decided to call my best friend. It took her a couple of beeps before she answered.

"Hello my darling, did you quit your job or did Paul have a nervous breakdown?" Jennifer answered.

I chuckled, "We actually have the rest of the day and tomorrow off," I told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Jennifer asked surprised "You sure you didn't just kill him?"

I laughed, "Well, I was pretty close of doing that actually,"

"So," Jennifer started "Want me to come over?"

"Oh yes please" I smiled "and could you do me a favour?"

I heard Jennifer sigh in the other end "The regular?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded my head eagerly.

"Alright, one ham pizza with extra cheese coming up," Jennifer said and it was followed by a loud crash.

"Are you alright?"

Jennifer sighed again "Yeah, James is just messing around"

"Oi! I'm not messing around!" I heard James shout, and I laughed loudly.

"Well, okay I need to check on James, so that he won't break anything!" Jennifer laughed "But I'll see you in a bit"

I giggled "Yeah, see ya" I said and hung-up the phone. Oh, how much I had missed my life.

--

"Oh God, you have no idea how much I love you," I mumbled as I ate my pizza. Food is probably the best thing in the whole world!

"I know, I'm quite lovely," Jennifer said sarcastically "When was the last time you had food?" she frowned.

"Um- yesterday" I said as I swallowed the food and then taking a sip of water.

"Oh God, maybe I should have a little talk with Paul," Jennifer shook her head.

"Yeah, I've tried and it doesn't help" I said "But he would totally be afraid of you," I laughed.

"Well, it is moi we're talking about," Jennifer grinned.

I let out a laugh. Jennifer has never been good at French, she was even so bad that we bullied her quite a lot about it.

"Please don't speak French" I said, raising my brows.

"Oui, oui, oui!" Jennifer exclaimed with a grin.

I laughed even harder, "I can't believe you passed three courses with those skills!"

Jennifer shrugged "Well, what can I say, maybe Mr. Brooks thought I was irresistible" she said with a lazy smile and I rolled my eyes in response.

"So, how many scenes have you filmed?" Jennifer asked, changing the subject. I actually didn't feel like talking about work, but Jennifer was not so often around so I always had to fill her in.

I sighed, "The first scene"

"The first scene? In two weeks, what?" Jennifer's eyes widened "What do you get out of it?" she asked "Besides a lot of money..."

"It's my job. I mean sure we have hard days-"I was cut short by Jennifer snorting, but I chose to ignore it "But I love it" I finished "And besides on Tuesday I get to work with four hot musicians" I winked.

"What? Who?!" Jennifer exclaimed, suddenly getting really interested at what I do.

I shrugged, "I can't remember their names" I said "Let's see from here," I said, taking the script in my hands. I started searching through the script and I was surprised to notice some new stuff in there too...maybe I should really start to read my script before we start the actual filming...

"Well?" Jennifer asked impatiently.

"Um- the band is called McFly..." I read "You heard of them?" I asked Jennifer who was already running upstairs.

"No, but that's why we have Google!" she shouted from upstairs. Oh, Jennifer Google's like everything...well, maybe it's a good thing, and maybe she actually has learned something about stuff too, because Lord knows she didn't learn anything at school.

I laughed out loud and got up from the chair, before making my way upstairs to my room.

"Veronica, come here! These guys are hot!" Jennifer shouted from my room.

I took the last step and walked down the hall, before entering my bedroom

"Well, show them" I said and walked to the desk and leaned over Jennifer to get a peek at the picture and before I knew it my jaw dropped open...

"Wow," I mumbled.

"I know," Jennifer said.

Our faces were almost smashed up against the screen because of how close we were. I wiped some drool of off my chin, "I can' believe I get to work with these guys,"

"I hate you so much right now," Jennifer mumbled and we both continued to look at the screen. I swear, if a terrorist would have attacked now, we would be totally lost in our own worlds and wouldn't notice anything.

--

I took a sip of my coffee as I walked up the stairs to my next set. I was relaxed and I was finally ready to do my job without a headache. I had all this new inspiration, and I had a feeling the day was about to go really well...and I would meet the band...YAY!

Veronica, we're all professionals here, not some teens, be good.

I smiled to myself. Some self motivation is always good!

"Are you cold Veronica?" Paul asked me, looking at me up and down.

"No, why?" I asked confused, putting my Starbucks coffee onto the table.

Paul looked at me up and down once again, "because you're wearing a hoodie and a scarf?" he said "and are those Ugg boots?" he asked, raising his brows.

I shrugged, "I get cold easy," I replied, taking the mug with hit coffee in my hands again, before taking a sip "So, do we have the band here?" I asked with an innocent smile.

Paul looked at me suspiciously, "Veronica Griffin, you're not up to anything stupid are you?"

I gasped, "Me? Never!"

Paul shook his head "Don't even think about it"

"What?! Can't a girl have a little eye candy?" I asked innocently "Besides I've been forced to look at you for the past couple of weeks" I muttered under my breath and walked past Paul, up to Jake.

"Hey, Veronica" Jake smiled "You ready to work?"

"Yeah, I feel better now" I smiled and turned around as I heard the door opening.

There they were. Amazing. Brilliant. Hot. Sexy...oh God I'm choking on my coffee! I coughed quietly and a smile formed onto my face.

"Oh that's the band" I heard Jake from beside me.

"Mm," I mumbled, not paying that much attention to him because THEY were getting all of my attention...Veronica, you are a teen...get a grip!

I turned around to face Jake again, "Have you heard any of their songs?" I asked casually.

Jake shook his head, "Nope, but Paul literally worship the ground they walk on, he thinks they're 'epic' "Jake said, doing the quotes and rolling his eyes.

I chuckled, "Epic?!" I laughed "Paul has learned a new word!"

"Yeah," Jake said "Did you know he carries a pocket dictionary with him?" he asked with a smile.

"No, he really has one?!" I exclaimed "I thought that was just some rumour..." Wow. Now I know why everybody thinks he really is weird.

"Veronica, Jake!" Paul suddenly shouted. I sometimes hear his shout in my dreams I tell you.

Jake and I turned around and Paul motioned us to come over. We started to make put way over to him...and the band.

Veronica, just be cool. You're the actress in this movie, not A teenie...oh God, they look even hotter in person...I hope I don't drool all over them.

"Veronica, Jake, this is the band" Paul introduced us "Meet; Harry, Tom, Danny and Dougie," Paul said and I shook their hands and as good I am, I managed to spill my coffee on the last ones shoes.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," I exclaimed and quickly grabbed napkins from the table, before bending down and wiping his shoes. Can you believe that? I am an actor in this film and still somehow I come across as the cleaning lady.

Dougie bended down and took the napkin from my hand, "it's okay, they were old anyway" he shrugged and gave me a soft smile and I couldn't help but smile back and blush...okay, that proves it, I am a teenie.

"You sure, I can buy you new ones,"

Dougie chuckled, "I'll be fine," he said and stood up, grabbing my hand as well and pulling me up with him. Jake, Paul and the rest of the band just stood there quietly, trying to hold their laughter probably...

"Wow, I make a good first impression," I laughed and soon they joined me. Oh thank God, that broke the ice.

"It's a good thing you made the first embarrassing move, otherwise Doug would just have done it, " Danny said with a thick accent.

"Thanks Danny," Dougie replied with a smile.

It was going to be fun working with these guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo- thanks for the revews and story alerts and stuff! So here's the next chapter R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly. Hopefully I will though, someday...**

* * *

"Cut!" Paul shouted "We'll have a lunch break, be back at two!" he finished and the crew started walking away from the set.

"Good job, Veronica!" Paul said with a grin as he walked up to me "Next scene will be a long one, so eat a lot because you won't get food in about ten hours after that,"

"Yeah, thanks for always pointing out how amazing my job is," I rolled my eyes, as I packed up my bag.

"Someone's got to do it," Paul laughed loudly before walking off.

I tossed my bag onto my shoulder and started to make my way out.

"Veronica!" I heard the thick accent. I turned around and noticed Tom and Danny making their way over to me.

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile.

"We just wondered if you wanted to come and join us for lunch? Tom asked.

"Yeah, we figured you can get to know us better," Danny continued.

I smiled, "Sure, I'd like that"

It was nice to have some company at lunch break. Usually I was alone because Paul was no fun eating with; he was always on about work. He's a workaholic you see. Jake is always going on about how nice I look and how good actress I am...I think he has a crush on me...hope that didn't sound too arrogant. It's nice to get compliments but it's not nice hearing them every single second.

--

"So, tell me, why did you want to be in a Hollywood movie, isn't that kinda against every musician's principals?" I asked, eating my bread.

Tom shrugged, "I guess we wanted to be discovered in the states,"

"Yeah, and work with beautiful, talented actors," Dougie said with a cheeky grin.

I let out a laugh, "You suck-up, you ain't fooling me"

Dougie laughed, "Damn, I need to practise more on my suck-up skills," he smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, sure" I replied.

"How do you stay so down to earth? I mean when we hadn't met you I was like, shit we have to work with some asshole that's full of herself," Harry started and I chuckled.

The four guys looked at me fixedly, that question was probably on all of their minds.

"Okay, guys stop staring, I'm almost blushing," I laughed and they all looked the other way quickly "Well, I don't know. I guess I just see it as a job. And it took me really hard work to get here, I wasn't just discovered on the street," I shrugged "And my mom taught me well, "I said with a smile.

"Well, I'm honoured that I get to work with you" Harry said "And I'm not sucking-up, "he laughed.

--

I lit up the cigarette before taking a deep drag of it. I closed my eyes as I blew the smoke out and I felt my headache getting worse. Smoking will definitely help to your headache, good job Veronica.

"That kills, you know," someone suddenly said from behind me and I jumped back a little.

"Shit, you scared me," I gasped, putting my hand to my chest and turning around only to find Dougie standing behind me.

"Hey," he chuckled.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"You got light?" Dougie asked as he took out a cigarette.

I was confused, "and here you are telling me that smoking it kills?" I laughed.

"Guess it makes me feel better," Dougie shrugged with a lazy smile.

I sniggered, "Oh thanks Dougie," I said and climbed up on the fence.

"No problem," he said and climbed up on the fence and sat down next to me.

I took a deep drag from my cigarette and blew the smoke up towards the sky, "So, how do you like the states so far?"

"It's big," Dougie said and blew smoke out from his lungs "A bit scary,"

"Scary?" I asked "How?"

Dougie shrugged, "I don't know," he said "It's just hard to break through, not saying that it's easy in the UK, it's just feels weird"

I nodded my head, "I know what you mean, but you'll get used to it," I told him "Just don't let it get to your head" I smiled.

Dougie chuckled, "My mum would kill me if it would"

"Good," I said, hopping down from the fence and stomping on my cigarette "We should back before Paul kills us,"

"Yeah," Dougie said, hopping down "I'm pretty scared of him too," he chuckled and I laughed.

"You'll get used to it," I comforted "I can protect you," I said before we made our way back in to the set.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chappy! Please, read and reviwe, thank youuu! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own McFly, although I will someday!**

* * *

"So Veronica, what are your plans for this Saturday evening?" Tom asked as he and the rest of the band walked up to me.

I shrugged, "Probably just hang out with my friends," I replied "What about you lot? Going drinking?"

"We actually have a gig tonight," Tom said.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows "That's amazing,"

"Yeah," Harry said "And we were kinda wondering if you wanted to come?" he asked.

"To see you?" I asked and all four guys nodded "Can I take a friend with me?" I asked with a smile as I slung my bag onto my shoulder.

"Sure," Danny shrugged "Take as many as you want,"

"And we would prefer if they would be hot" Dougie winked.

I hit him lightly on the chest, "You're a perv. But all of my friends are hot," I laughed as I started to walk away from them.

"So, we'll see you tonight?" I heard Dougie shout behind me and I turned around to face them.

"Yeah, definitely!" I shouted and made my way out with a smile playing on my lips. It was going to be a fun night. And now I just had to tell Jennifer about it, oh my God she was going to freak out.

"Hey, Veronica" she answered into the phone.

"Jen, you're going to love me," I laughed.

"Oh my God, what have you done?" she asked a bit terrified.

"We're going to see McFly tonight!" I shrieked into the phone.

"WHAT?!" Jennifer yelled.

"You heard me!" I exclaimed with a grin my face.

"Oh my god!" she yelled and I heard as she started jumping up and down like an idiot "Times like these I love you being a movie star even though I don't see you that often, but this makes that up! You're amazing!" she shrieked and I just laughed harder.

"I need to go and get ready! I love you! Call me when I have calmed down!"

I giggled, "I will, don't worry,"

"I need to tell James, bye Veronica, love you!"

"Love you too," I said and hung-up the phone. Yup, this was definitely going to be a fun night.

--

"So how did your lovely boyfriend feel about you going out tonight to see four hot guys?" I said with a wink as I straightened my shirt and looked myself in the mirror.

Jennifer shrugged, "Nothing, gives him a chance to go out with his mates" she said and got up from the bed "Can we meet them?"

I laughed out loud, "Of course, we can go back stage" I told her and a smiled formed onto my face as her face turned serious.

"Are you serious?" she asked quietly, almost like a whisper.

"Jen, I work with them...of course," I told her and continued to look myself in the mirror "Do I look okay?"

"Yeah, you look gorgeous" Jennifer replied "You're not looking for scoring someone are ya?" she asked with a playful tone.

I rolled my eyes, "No, you think that I have time?"

"Well, for a one night thing maybe?" Jennifer asked as she walked out of my bedroom.

"You're an idiot!" I shouted after her and continued to look in the mirror...I don't even know who I'm trying to impress here? I'm stupid.

--

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as we entered the room where the band was.

"Hey Veronica!" they all replied, standing up from their seats.

"You were amazing!" I said as I hugged each of them "I want you to meet someone," I said and dragged Jennifer from behind me. She was really nervous...which was actually quite hilarious "This is my friend Jennifer. Jen, this is Harry, Danny, Dougie and Tom," I introduced them and they all shook hands.

After all the introductions we sat down onto the couches, "So, did you have fun? Were the American fans nice?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"Oh, they were amazing," Tom said and it really sounded like it came from the heart.

"It was fucking brilliant," Danny continued.

"I have a suggestion," Dougie said suddenly. I rolled my eyes...his suggestions were never any good.

"Don't roll your eyes," He smirked, making me laugh, "I think we should go out and celebrate, clubbin' you know?" he asked with a wink.

"I think it sounds good," Jennifer said, "Plus I and Veronica know the best bars in town,"

"Great, let's get going then," Harry said and stood up and gave Jennifer a smile.

Oh God, maybe I need to tell him she has a boyfriend...or maybe I should tell HER that she still has a boyfriend...


	4. Chapter 4

"Jen, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily as I pulled Jennifer to the parking lot, outside the club.

"Wh-haat?" Jennifer slurred and leaned her back onto someone's car.

"Oh my God," I mumbled to myself "You're drunk, and you're trying to hit it off with one of my colleagues and you have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed, my voice getting higher and higher by the second.

Jennifer gasped but then started laughing hysterically "You think I' trying to hit it off with Harry?!" she said in between laughs.

I crossed my arms, "I know you're trying to hit it off with Harry," I told her sternly.

"Pfft," Jennifer mumbled "I love James, why on earth would I try something with Harry?"

"Beats me," I said "Maybe we should call James and tell him to pick you up,"

"F-fine, I don't care," Jennifer said, closing her eyes slightly. Oh, man she is drunk.

--

"Thanks for coming James," I said and looked at Jennifer who was already fast asleep in the car "She was really drunk,"

James laughed, "No worries," he smiled "She hasn't been out in ages so I don't wonder her state,"

"Yeah," I chuckled "Call me tomorrow" I said and hugged him "Make sure she's alright,"

James smiled, "Veronica, she's my girlfriend of course I'll make sure of that," he said and walked to the other side of the car.

"Night Veronica,"

"Night and take care of yourself!" I said and watched as James hopped into his car before driving off.

I walked over to the bench and sat myself down, taking a cigarette out of my bag before lighting it up. What the fuck was going on in Jennifer's head? She's an idiot alright. I need to have a long discussion with her tomorrow morning...crap.

I lifted my legs up to the bench and massaged my temple, oh great, now I was getting a headache.

"You alright?"

I turned around and noticed Dougie standing by the club door. I gave him a tired smile, "I guess," I shrugged.

"You guess?" he asked and walked over to the bench "I'll take it as a no"

I sighed, "Nah, it's just that Jennifer's being stupid" I told him "Getting drunk and trying to hit on Harry," I said quietly the last words of the sentence.

"Huh? Why would that bother? It's not like it's illegal to flirt with somebody," he said, sitting down beside me.

"It is when you have a boyfriend,"

"Wha-Jennifer has a boyfriend?" Dougie asked confused.

"Yup," I nodded my head, looking down I noticed that I still had the cigarette in my hand "Dougie?" I asked as Dougie looked like he was miles away.

"Huh?"

"You got light?" I asked and put the cigarette in my mouth.

"Oh, yeah," Dougie replied, taking the lighter out from his pocket before lighting up my cigarette.

"Thanks," I said and took a deep drag out of it.

"You know, I think Harry has no idea she has a boyfriend," Dougie said after a couple minutes of silence.

I blew smoke out of my lungs, "I know, it's Jennifer I'm mad at," I said "I just can't believe her, she has been together with James from High school, that's almost six years,"

A silence fell between us and I just stared at the sky, smoking my cigarette.

"Have you ever thought about how weird life is?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Dougie asked, turning his head towards me.

"I mean, we're just people, we work, we get money to buy things, some of us get children...some of us get married...I just don't get the point in it," I shrugged "It's weird,"

Dougie let out a chuckle, "I knew you were strange when I first laid my eyes on you,"

"Oh thanks for the compliment," I rolled my eyes.

"I mean that in the best way possible," Dougie smiled.

"Well, its okay then," I smiled back.

"Hey Veronica!" oh great it's Jake. The perfect moment was once again ruined...

I forced a smile onto my face, "Hey Jake,"

"What's up babe?" he asked and gave me a kiss on the cheek. BABE?! okay, what the hell is going on? He's calling me weird names and he's totally ignoring Dougie, who looks like he would want to bury himself into a hole...fucking brilliant.

"Uh-nothing?" I stuttered, totally confused by the situation.

"Oh hi Dougie, didn't see you there" Jake laughed.

"Hi Jake," Dougie responded.

Didn't see him?! Okay, Dougie isn't invisible! Though now he probably would want to be...


End file.
